Satu atau Dua?
by 1991SUHO
Summary: [SULAY/JOONXING] Joonmyeon membawa Yixing untuk liburan ke Paris. Tapi bukannya senang, Yixing malah menjadi kesal. / "Pilih satu atau dua!" / WARNING! BL a.k.a Boys Love. / NOT UPDATE BUT BALASAN REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Bagi Yixing yang merupakan suami dari seorang CEO perusahaan besar, liburan itu adalah hal yang super mewah. Memang bukan biaya yang berharga—ayolah, uang untuk berlibur seminggu di Paris itu apa sih bagi seorang Kim Joonmyeon?—tapi _quality time_ lah yang Yixing dambakkan.

Kesehariannya tak lebih dari kaset yang diputar berulang kali—monoton. Menyiapkan sarapan, membangunkan Joonmyeon, menulis lagu dan mengaransemen, makan malam bersama Joonmyeon, tidur. Begitu-begitu saja. Apalagi belakangan ini, ia jarang makan malam bersama sang suami lantaran sosoknya itu sibuk dengan persiapan pembukaan cabang baru di distrik Gangnam.

Sayangnya berbagai fantasi yang berkelebat di otak Yixing beberapa hari sebelum liburan harus kandas karena Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk mengencani _laptop_ dan segala berkasnya. Bahkan tidur bersama pun jadi tak sempat ketika Joonmyeon menegak dua gelas kopi hitam demi segera menyelesaikan sang pekerjaan yang menuntut.

Yixing yang terbangun dari tidurnya jam dua dini hari hanya memutar bola mata malas kala maniknya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon membungkuk di depan layar datar tersebut. Tampak jelas matanya merah karena terlalu dipaksakan membuka, sementara dahinya berkerut-kerut. Dengan kesadaran di awang-awang, Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon dan tanpa basa-basi menutup layar _laptop_ tersebut.

Joonmyeon langsung membalikkan badannya dan bangkit dari kursi sebelum mengeluarkan suara kaget sebagai reaksi. "Xing! Kenapa?"

"Kamu itu ya, kita lagi liburan masih bawa-bawa kerjaan. Kesel tahu nggak?" ucap Yixing dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Tapi balasan yang diharapkan malah dikeluarkan dengan nada seperti menahan geli.

"Ya ampun, Yixing sayang. Cuman kali ini, janji deh. Kita masih ada enam hari lagi di Paris, ini kerjaan juga mendadak banget dan _deadline_ -nya minggu depan."

"Tetep enggak! Sekarang kamu tidur, dan selesaiin kerjaan kamu waktu di Seoul nanti." Nadanya mutlak. Absolut. Tidak untuk dibantah jika masih ingin tidur di kamar hotel yang nyaman—bukan di tengah koridor antar kamar yang dingin. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Joonmyeon hanya bisa melakukan pendekatan halus.

.

Dan negosiasi pun dimulai.

.

"Dikit lagi, Xing. Lima belas menit habis itu aku tidur deh."

" _No_."

.

Masih nego.

.

"Sepuluh menit?"

"Tetap tidak."

.

Nego berlanjut.

.

"Lima menit, gimana?"

"Kamu itu nggak bisa bahasa manusia apa gimana sih, Myeon? Nggak!"

.

Menghela napas berat, Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang ramping Yixing dan menatapnya dalam. "Ayolah, Xingxing. Lima menit paling lama. Nanti kalau aku gagal, terus bangkrut gimana?"

"Kehilangan satu proyek nggak bikin brankasmu melompong, Myeon. Jadi jawabannya tetap eng-gak."

.

"Xingxi—"

"Pilih satu atau dua?"

.

 _Apa lagi ini_.

.

"Pilih aku atau dia?!"

.

Sudah biasa. Yixing memang suka _random_ kalau sedang mengantuk, apalagi dengan mata riyip-riyip begini.

.

"Oke, sayang. Aku tidur, tapi jangan dimatiin _laptop_ -nya karena aku belum nge- _save_ dokumen itu. _Deal_?"

Senyuman manis yang dilayangkan Yixing sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Joonmyeon. Untung saja Joonmyeon sudah ganti baju tadi, jadi pria itu bisa segera naik ke tempat tidur, menyusul Yixing yang langsung tenggelam di balik selimut. Merasakan keningnya dikecup lembut oleh Joonmyeon, Yixing segera menyemat senyum kecil sebagai balasan.

Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk leher Joonmyeon dan membalasnya dengan ciuman panjang di bibir. Tangan Joonmyeon pun juga berpindah menuju pinggang Yixing, dan mereka mulai mengganti ciuman mereka dengan hisapan dan lumatan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kedua mahkluk Adam yang kehabisan oksigen itu segera melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka untuk melakukan inspirasi sebanyak mungkin. Mendadak saja, seringai kecil Joonmyeon yang— _astaga Yifan_ —super tampan sekaligus seksi tampak, dengan wajah yang merendah menuju telinga Yixing untuk berbisik di sana.

"Pilih satu atau dua?"

"Hah?"

"Mau punya anak satu atau dua? Buat, yuk?"

.

Menetralisir wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, Yixing menimpuk Joonmyeon dengan bantal terdekat yang ia raih. "SANA BALIK KERJA LAGI AJA, MYEON!"


	2. Balasan Review

_NOT AN UPDATE._ BALASAN _REVIEW ONLY_. Maaf karena baru sempat membalas komentar kalian wahai _readers_. Makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah sempetin baca, apalagi komentar. MAAF KALAU DIKIRA INI UPDATEAN HUHUHU. Untuk _readers_ yang _log in_ , udah aku balas via PM.

.

.

 **Guest (1)** : WA JUGA DUKUNG PROGRAM LITTLE SULAY KOK /NGA.

 **Iya kamu** : untung lucu ya Lord aku takut fail menulis comedy :')))

 **Lookout** : YAS itu salah satu karakter SuLay favoritku HEHEH.

 **Liliana** : aku juga suka kok. Suka Junmen. /NGA.

 **Cilupba** : YAELA bikin kesebelasan nanti Yixing jebol. GA. Kenapa nggak keduabelasan aja menggantikan we are one yang kini tinggal we are nine /ampuni aku/.

 **Ciara** : NYAW ada juga yang bilang koplak, takut banget saya kalau malah bikin kalian jadi receh :')

 **Guest (2)** : Yixing maunya Joonmyeon :3

 **Anson** : TAHU SAJA. Inspirasinya memang dari lagu itu :') Awalnya ini cerita buat lomba gitu etapi kelewat deadline kusedi. #SuhoseidonCurhat2k16

 **Guest (3)** : iya, ceritanya dalam program melestarikan FF SuLay yang kian langka :')


End file.
